


Anderperry Oneshots

by vincent_writes



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincent_writes/pseuds/vincent_writes
Summary: Just some Anderperry oneshots:)
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Anderperry Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 so uhhh, please be nice:)  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.

After the play, Neil was greeted with a whole bunch of different people complimenting his performance. He was flattered but he only wanted to see one person right now, and that was Todd. He wanted to know what Todd thought of his performance. 

Todd was waiting outside with the rest of his friends and Mr. Keating, looking for Neil. He felt a tap on his shoulder after about a good ten minutes of waiting. He jumped a little but he relaxed when he heard Neil’s giggle.

“Neil you were great!” Todd beamed, turning around, pulling Neil down into a tight hug.

Neil could’ve sworn he felt his heart burst right then and there. Todd actually liked his performance.

“Thank you,” Neil managed to spit out, still trying to wrap the words around his head.

Todd pulled away from the hug after a long moment. The other boys congratulated Neil along with Mr. Keating. The boys piled into the car and headed back to Welton. The car was filled with laughter as jokes were being cracked every two seconds about whatever. Todd was just leaning against Neil, just humming and laughing at the jokes he personally thought were funny.

Neil had no idea where the thought came but he did the cliche where he’d fake yawn and wrapped his arm around Todd. Todd felt his face heat up but he relaxed into the other boy’s arm.

It wasn’t long before the boys were back at Welton. Todd had fallen asleep and Neil didn’t have the heart to wake him so he carefully lifted his arm up and picked Todd up, making sure he wouldn’t wake him up. He successfully made it to their room. He carefully laid the other boy on his bed before getting changed into some more comfortable clothes. He peeked his head from behind when he heard Todd stirring a little.  
“When did we get back to Welton?” he murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Just a little bit ago,” Neil hummed, plopping down on his bed.

Todd just nodded and got up to go change into more comfortable clothes himself. He came back and sat down on his bed.

“Neil I need to tell you something,” Todd murmured, messing with his hands.

“Of course, you can tell me anything,” Neil said softly.

“I like you, and not just a friend way. Like the kind we talk about in Mr. Keating’s class.”

Neil was silent for a moment. He felt the same way of course, just never had the words to say it.

“I like you too Todd.”

A smile of satisfaction crept onto Todd’s face as he just admired the other boy for a bit.  
It wasn’t long until he was starting to get tired again.

“Do you wanna come cuddle with me for the night?” Neil asked, chuckling softly.

“I’d love to,” Todd said sleepily, climbing into the other boy’s bed. 

Eventually both boys were asleep in each other’s arms. And everything was okay.


End file.
